When it rains
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Non-cannon: Seigaku regulars discover Tenimyu. Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Tenimyu  
_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, the tenimyu, the songs or anything, just the plot. .

_**Pairing:**_ _Pillar pair and Thrill pair._

_**Summary:** _Non-cannon: Seigaku regulars discover Tenimyu.

* * *

It was really late, but because of the storm brewing outside, the Seigaku regulars plus Inui had no way to get home. Oishi, being the mother that he is, refused to let them leave the clubroom while the storm was so bad. So they made themselves comfortable in various places within their changing knowing they won't be going anywhere until tomorrow.

"You know it's lucky that Kawamura brought those trays of sushi after school or we'll starve to death." Momo called out, eying the platters of sushi that the older boy brought in celebration of them defeating Yamabuki. He said it was a congratulatory feast for Echizen overcoming Akutsu. "Very lucky indeed."

His statement caused many heads to nod and Taka blushed at the praise he was getting, "Ano, thanks minna-san." scratching the back of his head, the sushi chief began setting out nine bento containers and with Inui's help filling them with sushi, making sure to placed the wasabi dish a bit away as to not get them mixed up with the others.

"Ryoma can you go to the supply closest and grab the spare futons, pillows and blankets that are in there." Tezuka called from across the room, "The nurse told Ryuuzaki-sensei if she could keep them here since every-where else had limited space available, who knew it would come in handy." he added before the group could ask why they had such things in a tennis changing room.

Giving a nod, Ryoma headed towards the back, and counted how much bedrolls were here. With a thoughtful hum, he grabbed one of the futons and brought it out, "Could you guys help me, there's still six more back there. I'll get the blankets and pillows."

"Sure ochibi-chan." Eiji called out running towards the supply room with Oishi, Fuji, Momo, Kaidoh and Taka. After the six left the room, carrying futons, Ryoma entered the room once again and headed for the stack of blankets on the top shelve.

With a frown, Ryoma glared at nothing in particular, "Why did everything have to be on the top shelve." he whispered to himself, reaching upwards he nipped the edge of the blankets and pulled them, in doing so, he not only brought the blankets down with him but also the box sitting next to them, causing everything to fall with a clatter, and knocking him on his butt. "Ouch." he murmured.

The loud noise drew the attention of the rest of the group and they rushed over. "Ryo are you alright?" Fuji knelled beside the boy, "What happened? Your not hurt or any thing are you?"

"No." Ryoma tried to frown, but it came out as more of a pout, "I tried to get the blankets, but they were on the top shelve, so I had to stand on the tips of my toes which allowed me to nip the blankets enough to pull them down, but, I ended up bringing that box down with me."

Tezuka sighed, "If you need help ask for it Ryoma." he replied, "There is no shame in asking for help." he added, picking the box up after getting a 'hai buchou; from his favorite kohai. "Good, Momo, Kaidoh, take the blankets into the other room. Oishi, Eiji grab the pillows. Kawamura and Inui finish up what you were doing before." The group nodded and filed out of the closest, the former four carrying the blankets and pillows.

"Are you hurt?" Tezuka questioned

Ryoma shook his head, pushing himself upwards so he was sitting on his knees, "Not at all, the blankets cushioned the fall somewhat." he replied, grabbing the items on the ground with a confused look as he eyed the tapes. "What are these?"

Fuji hummed and glanced at it. "Tenimyu: Dream live 1." he read the first title before glancing at the other two, "Tenimyu: Dream live 2 and Tenimyu Dream live 3." he smiled, "Well it seems we have three movies we can watch to pass the time. I wonder what these are about. I've never heard of these movies before, must be really old."

Ryoma shrugged picking the rest of the things that were in the box and placing them inside. "At least now we don't have to listen to Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai whine about being bored."

Tezuka shook his head and tapped the boys head, "Shouldn't cause trouble for you senpai-tachi, Ryoma, it isn't very nice." he reprimanded lightly.

Fuji chuckled, "Unless the culprit is Atobe." the tensai called out, "He needs to be reminded his human as well and not everyone will kiss the ground he walks on and it's amusing to see the colors Atobe can turn when faced with Ryo-chan's snarky attitude."

Ryoma smirked at that and stood up, "Heh."

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." he stated plainly, "Let's get back to the others." The two troublemakers nodded towards Tezuka before following behind their captain who could only sigh at the headache that would arrive soon. "Don't cause trouble you two." he didn't have to turn to know the two were sharing a 'fake' innocent expression.

Arriving at the main room, they discovered that the others had already moved the benches against the wall and had the futons laid out with blankets and pillows placed on each one. Oishi glaned towards them and smiled, "There is only seven futons, so Eiji and I and Kaidoh and Inui decided we'd share one." passing a container filled with sushi towards the captain, tensai and prince. "Eat up minna."

Tezuka gave a nod of his head. "Arigato Oishi." he stated with a nod of his head, the other two followed his example causing the vice captain to smile and return the gesture.

"Oh, before we forget." Fuji brought out the movies, "The box Ryo-chan knocked over had these movies inside. so we decided it would be okay to watch these movies. It'll be something to pass the time, ne."

The group nodded their heads, Eiji bounced over, "What kind of movies are there Fujiko?" the redhead glanced at the mentioned movies with a catlike curiosity. "Nya, I've never heard these names. Are they really good? Maybe someone placed them in there for a reason."

Fuji shrugged, "It's either we watch the movies, or we be bored for the rest of the night." the brunet grinned knowing he won this round. After all if there was one thing Eiji didn't like beside running out of his favorite toothpaste, was being bored.

"Nya, we'll watch them." he announced standing up, "I'll get the television, be right back." he called out racing towards the backroom and coming back moments later wheeling the cart that had both the T.V. and VCR on top. "Here hand me the first one, nya, Fujiko." After putting the movie in and pressing play, Eiji walked towards his seat beside Oishi and settled in to watch this unknown show.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Tenimyu  
_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, the tenimyu, the songs or anything, just the plot. .

_**Pairing:**_ _Pillar pair and Thrill pair._

_**Summary:** _Non-cannon: Seigaku regulars discover Tenimyu.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The start:_

_Tenimyu dream live 1_

* * *

The regulars stared at Television as loud cheers broke out. "I wonder what this movie is about? To have fans cheering like that, we can rule out this being a movie." Inui adjusted his glasses, "If anything, I'd say this is some sort of concert or a production of some sort done live and in front of a crowd. Probability: 90%."

From the blackness and flashing lights, pictures flashed across the screen causing gasp to break out as the names were read and the pictures processed. "Nya, that's us." declared Eiji, picture of shocked, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He was being mirrored by Momo while the others were calm in there shock, or as calm as they could be.

"Saa, this is going to be interesting." Fuji opened his eyes, "I wonder where these movies came from and if these are about us, then they had to have been made recently ne? So how did it get into that box? And where did they come from?" placing a hand on his chin, Fuji hummed, "Was it coincidence that made Ryo-chan knock over that box, or fate? Or maybe everything happened because of this storm."

Everyone stared at Fuji before shrugging, "Who knows." they turned their attention towards the Television as nine figures appeared, each dressed in the Seigaku jersey and they were dancing, yes dancing, with their rackets. "Heh, this is going to be fun, nya." Eiji made himself comfortable again and settled in to watch the show with more enthusiasm upon finding out that the movie was about them.

Agreeing with the acrobat, the rest of the team got comfortable as well. Ryoma removed his cap and placed it beside him before grabbing a piece of sushi and popping it into his mouth. "Mada mada." he whispered glancing at the screen.

The actors had just placed their rackets down and were standing up, 'Ryoma' being the last as he made his way to the front of the group before turning to glance towards the others. 'Oishi' and 'Momo' moved first standing in the back of 'Ryoma', next came 'Eiji' and 'Fuji' came to stand on the side, 'Fuji' stood closer, nearly touching arms with 'Ryoma'. After that 'Inui' and 'Kaidoh' ran over, 'Inui' stood beside 'Fuji' while 'Kaidoh' stood next to 'Eiji' while both 'Taka' and 'Tezuka' ran behind 'Ryoma' in between both 'Momo' and 'Oishi'.

Once everyone was there, 'Oishi' patted 'Ryoma' shoulder and they split up, 'Ryoma' heading to one side of the stage and the rest headed towards the opposite side. each of them were waving towards the crowed, before they each ran towards the opposite side, each giving 'Ryoma' high-five as he passed them. Before running towards the center of the stage and picking up their rackets, they turned and held their rackets upwards, against the others. 'Eiji' moved first and began dancing, followed shortly by 'Fuji', 'Oishi', 'Momo', 'Inui', 'Kaidoh' and 'Taka'.'Ryoma' turned and moved towards the front, 'Tezuka' followed a heartbeat after standing beside 'Ryoma' the two danced a circle, before coming to a stop, 'Ryoma' in front, with 'Tezuka's back facing his and his head turned towards the crowd before they moved away from each other and everyone began dancing once again.

"Saa, that pose looks allot like my Tsubame Gaeshi," commented Fuji as he stuck a wasabi roll into his mouth, "We sure dance good, don't we?" a smile curled the tensai's lips, "Maybe we should talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei into making us practice dance, it looks like a lot of fun, doesn't it?" The group were afraid to speak against the tensai in fear of what he might do to them,

Ryoma turned towards the silent captain, "Ne, buchou, is this really okay. I mean us dancing?" he questioned, wide catlike eyes stared at the older boy with a childish glow, causing a light pink flush to dust the captains cheek.

Tezuka nodded his head, "Aa."

Eiji grinned and bounced in place, "Nya, sounds fun. I can't wait. Ne, ne, Oishi, you want to be my partner for dance as well." And Oishi could do nothing but nod after the redhead glanced at him with those glittering blue eyes. "Yeah, thanks Oishi, nya." the acrobatic player wrapped his arms around his partner, "Your the best!"

"Hm, looks like the music and dancing are coming to an end." Inui pointed out, and indeed it was, as each of the members stood in a straight like and stuck their rackets outward, towards the crowd who were cheering. "20% that they'll introduce themselves and 80% they'll address the audience." commented Inui, adjusting his glasses. And as the data man predicted, they addressed the audience, but they mentioned a brand-new Echizen Ryoma, which caused everyone to become confused by that.

Cheers erupted when Ryoma's name was mentioned, which caused Momo and Eiji to snicker at all of their baby's fan. Ryoma rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar nickname gifted to him by his redhead senpai, "Che, even that Eiji-senpai calls me by ochibi-chan." he stated, which earned more chuckles from the already laughing duo.

Fuji glanced at the two, "Stop teasing my darling Ryo-chan, Momo, Eijiko." The laughter immediately died down as they focused their attention towards the screen.

* * *

**_Oishi:_**_ Echizen, a word to the crowd. _

_**Ryoma: **Yo!  
_

_**Momo:** Are you finished?  
_

_**Eiji:** That's all?  
_

_**Oishi: **It's okay Echizen, you can step down. Sorry, thanks. Looks like everyone understands. It's okay now._

* * *

The real regulars chuckled, "Hoi! Hoi! That sounded just like you Oishi!" the redhead giggled, wrapping his arms around the older boy, "Your so nice and caring aibou."

Oishi blushed, "Thanks Eiji." he whispered, ignoring the light laughter he could hear from the rest of the team, "Let's continue to watch the movie though, ne." the redhead nodded his head.

* * *

_**Oishi:** These are the Seigaku regulars!'_

_Oishi handed the racket to Kaidoh, who shouldered it and walked towards the crowd and began singing, only for Momo to take over afterwards.  
_

_**Kaidoh: **Akirameru waru TOUGH wa Yessu._

_**Momo:** Katsu tabe naraba doryoku ojimanai. _

_dakyuu ga hebi ni naru kyouiteki na spin  
_

_Osoikakaru emono wa keshite nogasanai.  
_

_**Kaidoh: **Don't underestimate Kaidoh Kaoru!  
_

_Yes, I'm just getting warmed up.  
_

_**Tezuka: **Jouhou subete INPUT  
_

_batsugan no batsuki DATAMAN  
_

_hara no saguriai wa shoubushi no jouken.  
_

_**Inui: **Tsumetaku hikaru megane goshi no hitomi.  
_

_"There's no such thing as an 'unreturnable ball!'"  
_

_And I have a stunning presence.  
_

_**Momo:** Don!  
_

_Kyoujin na BANE wa muteki no buki sa  
_

_saikou mezashiteru  
_

_**Taka: **nekketsuken yuujou ni mo atsuku (Momo: Taka-san) ki (Momo: Taka) no ii toko mo aru ninkemono da abaremakuru o marsuri yarou.  
_

_Fuji walked over holding his hand out for the racket, but Momo ignored it and walked towards the crowd, resting the racket upon his shoulder.  
_

_**Momo:** Don't let the energy sag!_

* * *

Fuji turned towards his junior, who look frighten by the look he was receiving from his senior, "Saa, Momoshiro. you saw me requesting the racket, why did you ignore me? You've got guts to do something like that."

Ryoma tossed a smirk towards his best friend, "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

"Minna, don't fight." pleaded Oishi.

Fuji smiled, "Gomen Oishi." with that said, the brunet turned back to the T.V. much to the dunk smash specialist appreciation. He hope he didn't do anything else to get on the tensai bad side.

* * *

_Kikumaru danced towards Momo and stole the racket from his hand. _

_**Eiji: **Dare ni mo sukareru egao de  
_

_Donna dakyuu mo uchikaesu  
_

_**Oishi: **Chiisana bansoukou TRADEMARK da ze  
_

_neko no you ni kare wa shinayaka de shitataka sa  
_

_**Eiji: **__Juuden Kanryou (Recharge complete)__  
_

___The redhead called out, twirling his racket before running down one side of the stage, waving, "Guys! Sorry to make you wait!"  
_

___Eiji handed the racket to Kaidoh.  
_

___**Kaidoh: **Kokoro ni himeteru atsui jyounetsu  
_

___honoo no you ni moeru BURNING.  
_

___Taka took the racket from Kaidoh's hand and the change was immediate.  
He began swinging the racket all over the place and running around like a mad man.  
_

___RACKET wo mottera FULL THROTTLE da ze  
_

___tomerarenaijisoku 200 KILOS no goukyuu,  
_

___**Taka: **GREAT-O. Let's go for it today. (Kaidoh trying to take the racket from Taka: Give it, come on, give it. Just give it. Give it already.) Guys on the first floor ready? (Kaidoh: Give it.) Alright let's go BURNING together. (Kaidoh: Give it. Give it!) Ready, set, BURNING. (Kaidoh: Give it.) BURNING (Kaidoh: Give it.) _

___After chasing the older boy around, Kaidoh was finally able to get the racket from Kawamura and walked towards Fuji handing it to him.  
_

___**Inui:** Yuuga na hohoemi tsuneni tataete  
_

___SENSE batsugun no TECHNICIAN  
_

___takuetsushita gijyutsu karei naru tatakai  
_

___THRILLING da ze warera ga COURT no kikoushi  
_

___**Fuji: **Tsubame Gaeshi  
_

___"__boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo" (_It's still early to win against me!) 

___Fuji ran down the stage waving to the cheering audience.  
_

___**Eiji:** Shinjita michi nara icchokusen ni  
_

___tsuki susunde yukeru muku na hito.  
_

___chinmoku no shigotonin tekikaku sugiru PLAY  
_

___kage de sasete omote de shoubu torishikiru  
_

___**Oishi:** Kara kara kara, moon volley._

* * *

The group was surprise by that last bit, glancing towards their vice captain, "Ne, Oishi, what was that?" Inui adjusted his classes, "It was very strange." _  
_

Ryoma shifted around his futon so he was lying on his stomach facing the TV, "Hm, senpai-tachi, since Oishi-senpai said moon volley, wouldn't it be safe to assume that kara kara kara would be the sound of the racket scraping against the ground before he executed the shot." he stared at them for a moment, before smirking, "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

Fuji chuckled and ruffled the boys head, "Good job!"

Ryoma ducked his head, "Domo." he replied as everyone turned back towards the TV,

* * *

_Oishi walked over and handed the racket to Tezuka. _

_**Fuji: **Kokoro no oku ni wa shinshi na omoi reikoku na taido wa katsu tame za  
_

_mada minu kakarishirenu POWER  
_

_mirai michibiku haiboku no niawanai hito  
_

_**Tezuka:** Come, Yudan sezu ni ikou. (Let's not be careless)  
_

_The crowd cheered as Tezuka spoke._

* * *

Ryoma smiled and glanced at his buchou, "Heh buchou, you've got lots of fans. They went wild when you uttered your catch phrase." turning he glanced at Fuji, "You to Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled, "Hm, we do don't we." blue eyes opened as he stared at the screen. "I have to ask, why didn't they show Ryoma, he's apart of our team as well, an important member, he's the future of Seigaku, yet they excluded him from the introduction." Shrugging Ryoma said he didn't mind too much.

"Unya, another song, maybe this one will have ochibi-chan!"

* * *

_It showed the regulars practicing while Oishi and Tezuka overlooked their progress,  
_

_**Taka:** GREAT-O! BURNING! _

_**Momo: **__Don!_

_The two ran towards the same place and stopped, Momo pointed towards an area behind Taka.  
_

_**Momo: **Taka-san keep your stunts over there!  
_

_**Taka: **Sorry Momo  
_

_**Oishi: **Tezuka! Above all else our regulars really are determined, aren't they.  
_

_**Tezuka: **That's true. That's the secret to Seigaku's strength.  
_

_**Oishi:** For Momoshirp and Kaidoh, they practice after school lets out. And for Fuji and Eiji, they truly are rivals aren't they? Inui takes down our data and fuels our fighting spirit.  
_

_**Tezuka: **And what about you?  
_

_**Oishi: **My rival?  
_

_Oishi looked around, lost, before he turned to look towards Tezuka at the same moment the buchou had, so they stared at each other.  
_

_**Tezuka: **Is it me?  
_

_After saying that Tezuka turned his head away, a smile playing across his lips while Oishi stared at him in shock.  
_

_**Oishi: **That makes you laugh?  
_

_**Tezuka: **No!  
_

_Still looking unsure, Oishi told Tezuka they should continue practice._

* * *

There was silence for only a moment before laughter rang out around the room.

"Nya Oishi, your face." Eiji burst out, "What an adorable expression, nya."

Fuji chuckled, "Saa, I never knew Tezuka and Oishi had a rivalry and whose Taka-san rival, I would've thought it be Momo seeing as they are both power players. And, no offense Oishi, but I think Ryo-chan is Tezuka's rival."

Oishi gave a laugh, "Aw, it's no problem, besides I don't think of Tezuka as my rival. I don't think I stand a chance against someone of his level." was the sheepish response causing Tezuka to glance towards his best friends with a frown.

"Don't put yourself down Oishi. Your very talented. I'm sure you'd make a good rival." Tezuka replied before glancing towards the youngest member in the room in curiosity, "Ryoma?" Ryoma was currently eying his buchou in facination before turning away with a shrug and a muttered of 'I'm fine.'

Looking unsure if they should push the topic or not, and deciding against it for the time being, the Seigaku regulars, and their manager, returned their attention to the television just as another song was beginning.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, fave and alerted it, I wasn't sure about posting this since I wrote this story for the heck of it. I tried to make it different from all the other Tenimyu fics on the sight, and I think I succeeded. For the boring, uninteresting parts of the show, I'll have the film going but it will be focused on what the real regulars are doing in the clubroom, that way you know what the others are up to or what they think._

_Tenma  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: A Tenimyu  
_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, the tenimyu, the songs or anything, just the plot. .

_**Pairing:**_ _Pillar pair and Thrill pair._

_**Summary:** _Non-cannon: Seigaku regulars discover Tenimyu.

* * *

_Makezugirai  
_

_Ore wa Momo-chan  
_

___and Tough_  


* * *

_The regulars began dancing again, music playing in the back become louder as another song began playing. _

_**Inui: **Sono omosa ni uchikate_

_Sono omosa wo BANE ni shiro_

_Makenai tame ni wa katsu ni shikanai_

_Katsu tame ni wa tsuyoku naru shikanai_

_Everyone began swinging their rackets, it looked as if they began getting heavier since they began struggling.  
_

_**Kaidoh: **Taete miseru sa_

_Itami wo yorokobi ni kaeru hodo_

_**Momo: **Doutte koto nai_

_Kurushimi wa amai mitsu no aji_

_**Fuji: **Omae ni dake wa makenai_

_**Fuji and Taka: **Onore ni dake wa makenai_

_**Everyone: **Makezugirai NUMBER ONE wa, ore sa!_

_**Tezuka: **Tsuki susumu no sa jibun no genkai ni chousen da_

_**Oishi: **Taoreru magiwa ni hohoen da sora wo miagetai_

_**Eiji: **Omae ni dake wa makenai_

_**Eiji and Inui: **Onore ni dake wa makenai_

_**Everyone: **Makezugirai NUMBER ONE wa, ore sa!_

_They began practicing again, but their rackets appeared to have gotten along heavier before they overcame it and began swinging the racket easier, and started dancing across the stage.  
_

_**Every-one: **Mirai ni mukatte_

_Tobiagari tsuzukereba_

_Itsuka tenshi no hane ga haete_

_Sekai no chouten ni habatakeru sa_

___Mirai ni mukatte_

_Tobiagari tsuzukereba_

_Itsuka tenshi no hane ga haete_

_Sekai no chouten ni habatakeru sa_

_Kitto! kitto! kitto!_

_At the end, they all rose their rackets outwards as if pointing towards some unforeseen opponent, as they backed up towards the middle of the stage and posed while the crowd cheered._

* * *

"Hoi! Hoi! How beautiful!" Eiji exclaimed before pointing at the screen in shock, "Ne, are those suppose to be Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou?" he asked, confused.

Adjusting his glasses, Inui gave a nod, "Yes, I believe so."

All of a sudden a strange man appeared dressed in black monk robes, causing Ryoma to cough in shock, eyes wide. Everyone glanced at their baby in surprise wondering why Ryoma reacted so strongly when he saw that guy. Then he said those words and all eyes turned his way.

"Eh, that's your father!" Momo yelled out.

Ryoma glared, "Not exactly Momo-senpai, just like those other guys aren't us."

Fuji chuckled and patted the annoyed boys shoulder, "Maa, calm down Ryo-chan, it's alright, everyone's parents are embarrassing, some more so then others. So no mind!" His eyes opened though at the last bit the man said before leaving the stage, with a forced smile, Fuji glanced at the boy, "Does your father really treat you like that? He tells you, you suck no matter how much your practice?"

Ryoma shrugged, "He says it just to annoy me, but he really wants me to pass my limits and overcome him someday, and stand at the top of the world. Or something like that, I don't really listen to his rambles." he blushed slightly and hid his face when snickers and whispered 'kawaii' were issued, generally from Eiji and Fuji.

"For that they'll be drinking a lot of my new bunch of Inui juice." Inui's glasses glinted and everyone turned towards him.

Eiji stared at his fellow third year, wary, "Who? and why, nya?"

Inui pointed at the screen, "Not only did they claim to be better at singing then us, especially me. They made a comment about Tezuka being just as bad and then said something against Fuji's dancing."

Ryoma sat up, with a frown. Those three will get it, not only did they insult one of his favorite senpai, they insulted both of them. He'll make them regret it, even if they weren't really the ones who said it, who knows what they think when no one is around.

The group began conversing between themselves, waiting for something interesting to happen when Oishi suddently pointed at the screen, "It's Momo and Kaidoh." he commented, as the rest of the regulars turned towards the T.V.

* * *

_**Kaidoh: **What are you looking at?__!_

_**Momo: **What'd you say?  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Leave you jerk._

_**Momo: **You're an eyesore.  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Excuse me._

_**Momo:** Don't you feel any shame?  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Shut up, you!  
_

_**Momo:** Here, today, I'm taking the first song.  
_

___**Kaidoh:**_ No, I'm going first.  


___**Momo:** _ But, I'm first  


___**Kaidoh:**_ I'm first  


___**Momo:** _ I'm first  


___**Kaidoh:**_ Me first  


___**Momo:** _Since the first show, you've always had the solos!  


_____**Kaidoh:**_ Not like I can help it. I just have important games.  


_Whatever your worse, you steal all the interesting scenes  
_

___**Momo:** _Not like I can help it since I'm interesting.  


_I just remembered something interesting.  
_

_____**Kaidoh:**_ What?  


_**Momo: **At the first show to get sympathy from the crowd, _

_when it came time to sing, you forgot the lines  
_

_____**Kaidoh:**_ That was mortifying!  


___**Momo: **Mortifying?  
_

___****____**Kaidoh: **__No, predirected._

* * *

"Nya, do you guys always have to fight." Eiji eyed his two junior. "Mou, you guys should get along or I'll make Inui make some type of juice that'll force you to get along. nya." At those words, Inui's glasses glinted and Oishi hurried to shush his partner from giving Inui any ideas for his poison drinks.

Fuji smiled, "You two sure fight about the strangest topics, ne." causing the two said players to blush at the statement. It was true, they did tend to fight about the weirdest things. ___  
_

A series of snickers came forth and everyone turned towards the source and discovered, Ryoma hunched over clutching his stomach, beside him Tezuka's lips were twitching, while Taka was chuckling quietly.

"Eh, what's going on?" Oishi questioned glancing towards the four, confused.

Ryoma crawled towards the T.V. and rewound the video, "Ne, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, I didn't know your arguing with each other was your way of expressing your affections for each other, if we knew, I'm sure Oishi-senpai wouldn't be so worried about the both of you." he smirked as he pressed play.

* * *

_**Momo: **What number pair of shoes is this? _

_**Kaidoh:** This is the second.  
_

_**Momo:** Didn't the costume director cry?  
_

_**Kaidoh: **I can't help it. I just have rough choreography.  
_

_**Momo: **So what? Are you saying I don't have any rough choreography?  
_

_**Kaidoh:** That's what you said.  
_

_**Momo: **Even though I'm the one sweating the most.  
_

_After that Kaidoh reached over and touched Momo's forehead.  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Your just the type of person who sweats a lot.  
_

_**Momo: **I can't help it, I drink twice as much water!  
_

_**Kaidoh: **Hey, just drink less. Maybe just half.  
_

_**Momo: **Oh yeah?  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Right. You work way too hard. Even on your bike, you paddle too hard. That's why you keep falling! It's dangerous!  
_

_**Momo:** You  
_

_**Kaidoh:** what?  
_

_**Momo:** You worry about me?  
_

_**Kaidoh: **Of course not.  
_

_**Momo:** You were  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Were not.  
_

_**Momo:** You were  
_

___**Kaidoh:** Were not._

**_Momo: _**_Are_**  
**

_**Kaidoh: **Aren't  
_

**_Momo: _**_Are_**  
**

___**Kaidoh: **Aren't_

_**Momo: **Aren't _

_**Kaidoh:** Am_

* * *

Eiji burst into laughter. "Hoi! Hoi! Momo-chi, Kaidoh-tan, you both are so adorable, nya." the redhead wrapped his arms around his partner, "Ne, Oishi, now you don't have to break there fight apart. They're fighting is just there way of expressing their feeling for each other."

Fuji chuckled, "That's interesting."

Inui nodded his head, "I would've never predicted something like that. Ii date." Momo and Kaidoh blushed beet red and turned their attention back towards the screen.

Ryoma smirked, "Mada mada, senpai-tachi."

* * *

_**Momo:** Well for the record, I worry about you._

_**Kaidoh:** What?  
_

___**Momo:**_ You know since your plain and don't like being in front of people. On days like today, I think your going to get nervous. Deep in my heart, I cheer, "go for it."  


_Kaidoh had a hand pressed against his chest.  
_

_**Momo:** Hey! You always just stand on the side! So today, stand in the center.  
_

_**Kaidoh:** I'm fine, I'll be off to the side.  
_

_**Momo: **Don't be bashful.  
_

___**Kaidoh:**_ No, the side suits me.  


_**Momo:** Hurry, come on  
_

_**Freshman trio:** Please  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Oh really  
_

_After speaking those words, Kaidoh headed the center stage, the spot light shinning on him while the crowd for him.  
_

_**Momo:** You don't fit.  
_

_Then Momo kicked Kaidoh in the butt, forcing the snake player away from the center where he proceeded to walk to and stand.  
_

_**Momo:** Look here, the center.  
_

_He flung out his arm, and the audience cheered.  
_

_****__**Kaidoh:**_ What?  


_**Momo:** Look at this, aren't I brilliant. Don't I shine.  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Yes, you shine. Of course you shine.  
_

_**Momo:** What're you looking at?  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Your hair. What do you use on it? It just never goes down.  
_

_**Momo: **Shut up!  
_

_**Kaidoh:** It doesn't fall.  
_

_**Momo:** When that bandana comes off, your hair goes too!  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Don't say that!  
_

_Kaidoh placed a hand over his bandana covered hair.  
_

_**Momo:** Anyways.  
_

_**Kaidoh:** What?  
_

_**Momo:** I'm going to be singing first today.  
_

_**Kaidoh: **No, I'm first.  
_

___**Momo:**_ I'm first  


___**Kaidoh:**_ I'm first  


___**Momo:**_ I'm the first  


___**Kaidoh:**_ I'm first  


___**Momo:**_ I'm going first  


_**Kaidoh: **Alright let's do this, let's take it outside.  
_

___**Momo: **Your right, let's finally settle this. _**  
**

___**Kaidoh:** Perfect.  
_

___Momo waved his arms to the side, shooing Kachirou away.  
_

___**Momo: **Hurry up and go!  
_

___**Kaidoh:** What was that?  
_

___**Kachirou:** Cue!_

* * *

"Hoi! Hoi!, all you two do is fight, fight, fight." Eiji called out, "Now you guys are going to challenge each other with singing."

Fuji chuckled, blue eyes glittering, "Hm, maybe the reason they fight so much is because there is too many unresolved _'tension'_ between the two that they haven't worked out yet."

The double meaning was only caught by the third years. Eiji giggled, Taka and Oishi frowned at Fuji. Inui scribbled something into his notebook while Tezuka crossed his arms and it was made obvious that he disapproved of the topic Fuji was getting into. Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma shared a confused glance before shrugging. It was better that they didn't know anyways.

"Looks like Momo-senpai got to sing first after all." Ryoma pointed out.

* * *

_**Momo: **Ore ni sawaccha ikenee yo_

_yakedo o suru ze atsui HEART ni_

_donna ni oikaze hageshikute mo_

_ore wa heiki sa kaette moeru hageshiku moeagaru ze_

_Kyoujin na bane buki ni shite_

_hajike makuru ze hiroi COURT de_

_itsuka wa ten made tobiagatte_

_ore no tokui na DUNK SMASH kanarazu kimete yaru ze_

_**Momo:** You dance to  
_

_Kaidoh looked at him shocked as he, Momo and the Freshman trio began dancing to the music.  
_

_**Momo: **pop pop poa~_

_hoo ga hoteruze PINK ni somaru_

_mom mom moa~_

_momoiro wa shouri no iro sou ore wa Momo-chan_

_Momo-chan!_

_Momo proceeded to doing flips making the audience cheer for him. Running towards the far side he told the crowd, "Let's go nuts." and "Let's go totally crazy!" Running towards the opposite, he almost ran into Kaidoh, telling him to move but it was to late, Momo ran into Kaidoh who caught him and they spun around once before Kaidoh placed Momo on his feet, who continued to run to the other side of the stage before dancing his way back towards the center, along with the freshman trio._

_Kaidoh took this chance to cut into Momo's song by starting his own. _

___**Kaidoh: **donna ni oitsumerarete mo ore wabate nai ze_

___karada dake no koto janai HEART mo TOUGH na no sa_

_girigiri ni oikomarete mo ore wa shitsukoi ze  
_

_kokyuu hitotsu midasazu ni emono o nirami sueru_

_dare ni mo makenai tame no renshuu MENU  
_

_After singing this he made his way towards Inui who just entered the stage and took the offered paper and looked it over.  
_

_omae tachi no sambai konashita ze sambai no chikara o eru tame ni_

_Momo made his way over towards Kaidoh to see what he was reading, so Kaidoh turned and thrust the paper into Momo's face, who took it and began reading it as well.  
_

_Kaidoh began to run to one side of the stage, running in place for a while, Kaidoh took off amongest the disbelief of Momo who couldn't believe Kaidoh will run run 10 km. As Kaidoh passed Inui and Momo, Inui pointed and Momo told him for go for it. And go for it he did, with the freshman trio lagging behind him.  
_

_**Inui:** Want water?  
_

_Kaidoh ran back towards them looking tired, but all Inui did was point in the other direction and Kaidoh took off down the other side, while Momo was drinking water beside the data man. Before heading back towards Inui who was holding up a cup to Kaidoh.  
_

_**Kaidoh: **chi o haku you na doryoku de te ni shita POWER  
_

_Kaidoh discovered the liquid within the cup wasn't water but Inui juice and was having a hard time standing upright, much less singing. _

_Momo and Kaidoh began singing at the same time two different song, when Momo sang, 'Ore wa' Inui suddently popped up in between both boys, who previously pushing each other out of the way, holding up a cup of green juice, and answered Momo's 'Ore wa' with his name, which Momo ignored and stepped in front of Inui, but he was soon overshadowed by Kaidoh, but he just pushed Kaidoh out of the way and struck a pose just as the music finished.  
_

_****__Momo: __You're in the way! Let's take this outside!_

_**Kaidoh:** Alright!_

_**Momo:** You bastard!_

_With that said, the two took off to presumably go outside with the freshman trio following, calling out, 'Senpai, wait please!' as they did so, which went ignored by Seigaku's two hotheads, as they out ran Inui and Taka entered. _

* * *

"Don't even say it, we know already, Eiji-senpai." Momo sighed, shaking his head as he watched 'him' and 'Kaidoh' ran off with the trio of freshman while 'Taka' and 'Inui' made their appearance. Kawamura mentioned something about them fighting again and 'Inui' commented about this being their sixth that month.

Ryoma blinked, and glanced towards Inui, "Ne, Inui-senpai, do you really have data on how much times Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai fight? If so, I thought it would be a lot more then that." the prince commented.

Inui nodded his head, "Of course I do. And your right about that. Momo and Kaidoh fight a lot more then six times in a month. In a day, depending how long they are in each others presence, they could get into an argument 10-20 times, so in a month it would be well into the triple digits." Inui replied.

"Nya, that sounds more right." Eiji gave a nod before glancing at the television, "Hey, it's Fujiko and I." the redhead exclaimed, "We're going to sing together Fujiko." the acrobatic tennis player cheered.

Fuji smiled, "Saa, we should be good then shouldn't we, Eijiko." The redhead gave a nod as the rest of the group turned their attention back to the show. "Oh and Inui, Taka-san, I'm sorry we stole you limelight and for making you feel unappreciated."

"That's alright Fujiko." Taka returned the smile, while Inui adjusted his glasses and gave a nod of his head, saying something about not wanting to sing anyways. "See, Inui's alright with it too."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: A Tenimyu  
_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, the tenimyu, the songs or anything, just the plot. .

_**Pairing:**_ _Pillar pair and Thrill pair._

_**Summary:** _Non-cannon: Seigaku regulars discover Tenimyu.

* * *

_Rival no Futari - Eiji and Fuji  
_

_Golden Pair - Eiji and Oishi  
_

_This is the prince of tennis - Everyone  
_

_I'm always winner - Ryoma, then everyone  
_

* * *

_Fuji and Eiji appeared on the stage dancing and swinging their rackets in time with the music that was playing on opposite sides of the stage before running towards the center. _

_**Fuji: **Ochikomu mae ni hohoemi kawasou_  
_mukatsuku mae ni warai tobasou._

_While Fuji sang, Eiji danced around the him.  
_

_**Eiji: **Kyou ga dame demo ashita wa OK._

_Fuji danced around Eiji before coming to kneel in front of the redhead.  
_

_**Fuji:** Makenai kimochi sodatete yukou._

**Eiji: **_Kimi ga iru kara ganbareru_  
_kimi to nara itsumo kisoiaeru_

_**Together: **jibun o takameru tame no shobu wa_  
_kitto yuujou no gishiki_  
_kimi to nakama de yokatta_

_**Fuji: **Tatakau tabi ni moeagaru toushi_  
_butsukaru tabi ni miagiru POWER_

_**Eiji: **Tayumane doryoku de mirai wa bacchiri_

_**Fuji: **Maemukina yume mitsuzukemashou_

_**Eiji: **Kimi ga iru kara ganbareru_  
_kimi to nara itsumo kisoiaeru_

_**Together: **Jibun o takameru tame no shobu wa_  
_kitto yuujou no gishiki_  
_kimi to nakama de yokatta_  
_kimi to nakama de yokatta_

_They played a mock game, where Fuji finished with a tsubame gaeshi and won the game, Eiji looked up and admitted deafeat.  
_

_**Eiji:**__(Speaking) Yararechatta yo! (You got me!)_

_**Fuji: **(Speaking) Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo. (Your still too early to win against me,)  
_

**Eiji: **_(Speaking)_ _zannen munen, mata raishuu. (Oh well, too bad! Maybe next week!)  
_

_Complete with twirling the racket around his hand before pointing his racket at Fuji with a smile, amongst the cheering of the crowd. Walking towards each other, they shook hands before bringing it upwards in between both of them, showing the close friendship between the of them._

* * *

"Yay, Fujiko and I had a pretty song." Eiji laughed glomping his best friend, "Wasn't it beautiful Fujiko." the brunet chuckled and nodded his head in agreement to what his friend said. "And that guy playing us even said our favorite quotes when we win a game. That's awesome, I wonder how these people knew."

Ryoma hummed, "That's true, I mean, they even did Eiji-senpai racket twirl when he gets serious, not many people know about that. I won't even ask how they knew Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai, I think every one knows about their rivalry by now; the same could be said about Inui's data collecting even though they got the numbers wrong, that still something." The group nodded their heads and turned towards the television when Inui made a comment about Oishi making an appearance.

They watched as Oishi called Eiji's name when he entered the stage causing Eiji to pause and glance towards his partner in confusion as he walked towards his partner to stand on the side, slightly behind Oishi, who turned and stared at the redhead in worry, before asking if Eiji was glad to be his friend as well.

"Mou Shuichiro, of course I am." the redhead pouted as he stared at his lover, "What'll make you think otherwise." Oishi just shrugged, he didn't have an answer to that, but he had to admit to feeling a bit jealous about the obvious close friendship Fuji and Eiji had. He was close to Tezuka, but there friendship was different then theirs.

Ryoma pointed towards the T.V. "Eiji-senpai, you paused for a little over fifteen seconds before answering Oishi-senpai question." the prince commented, "That's a long pause considering how fast it took you to answer the question now."

Eiji crossed his arms, "But that doesn't mean anything. I'm super happy Shuichiro is my friend." the redhead insisted, "And my boyfriend." he added as an after thought.

"Heh, it looks like the golden pair will sing as well." Fuji stated, "I bet it'll be a lot better then the song Eijiko and I sang together." the tensai chuckled as he ruffled Ryoma's hair, who in turn shot him an annoyed look.

* * *

_**Oishi: **Ame de suberu jimen no ue demo hengen jizai ni_  
_ugokimawaru neko no youna ACROBAT PLAY_  
_aitsu wa torenai dakyuu wa nai ze_

_**Eiji: **Ore no kokoro sukashite miteru_  
_nani o shitai no ka omitooshi sa_  
_aitsu no BACKUP ga aru kara_  
_jiyuu ni PLAY suru koto ga dekiru_

_Fuji and Taka came out and began playing against the golden pair.  
_

_**Both:** Omae to ore to wa GOLDEN PAIR_

_**Oishi: **ESPIER jimite DANGEROUS_

_**Eiji: **Nani ga tobidasu no kao zettai machigaenai you_

_**Oishi: **Mikiwameru no ga THRILL sa_

_Ryoma and Momo came onto the stage next to play against Eiji and Oishi.  
_

_**Both:** Omae to ore to wa GOLDEN PAIR_

_**Eiji: **kimagure jimite FRAGILE_

_**Oishi: **omoitsuki no ugoki o kekka ni musubi tsuketekure_

_**Eiji: **kimi no FOLLOW ni THANK YOU suru_

_Inui and Kaidoh were the next to come onto the stage to challenge against the golden pair.  
_

_**Both: **omae to ore to wa GOLDEN PAIR_

_ishindenshin PSYCHICS_

_kyouteki hodo kimeru ze akujouken hodo miseru ze_

_sarigenai hodo PERFECT_

_Fuji, Taka, Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh and Inui came onto the stage and played against the hailed golden pair.  
_

_**Eiji: **Kikumaru BEAM!_

* * *

Eiji bounced around, thrusting two fingers in front of him, "V for victory." he grinned, wrapping an arm around Oishi's shoulder, "See we make a good pair Shuichiroh, we won against all six of them, together, nya."

Fuji smiled, "No denying the both of your teamwork, it's virtually flawless." the tensai nodded his head, "But you can always get better." blue eyes opened a bit, "But on another note, they finally brought Ryo-chan into it. That's nice."

"Yeah and he was paired up with Momo for doubles." snickered Eiji.

Ryoma pointed towards the television, "Buchou just came and the fan girls went wild." at that statement, everyone glanced at Tezuka with amusement before turning towards the screen.

* * *

_**Tezuka:** Echizen!_

_The brunet captain turned his attention towards the future pillar, who glanced at him briefly before running over. Tezuka gently placed a hand on the boys back and guided him to stand in front of him.  
_

_**Tezuka:** Let's go.  
_

_**Ryoma:** Yo!  
_

_The group stood spread out across the stage as music began playing.  
_

_**Momo: **Shitterukai?_

_**Everyone: **YOU KNOW? aitsu ga TENNIS no tensai shounen_

_**Kaidoh: **shitteru yo_

_**Everyone: **WE KNOW! aitsu ga TENNIS no oujisama_

_**Fuji: **kakkoii ne_

_**Everyone: **YOU KNOW? aitsu ga TENNIS no MIRACLE BOY_

_**Taka: **ii kanji!_

_**Everyone: **WE KNOW! aitsu ga TENNIS no oujisama_

_utte utte uchimakuru_  
_kukkyou Seigaku shinnyuusei dare ni mo makenai_  
_shinkenjiai wa himetaru tousoushin no tagiru_  
_kizashi na no sa_

_**Ryoma: **ore wa ue ni ikuyo_  
_tsumetaku moeagaru kokoro no naka no honoo asu o_  
_kono te ni ireru tame ni makeru wake ni wa ikanain_  
_da hitori de tachimukau COURT wa kodokuna yume_  
_tashikana mirai mitsukeru tame ni genkai made_  
_hashiri nukete yaru_

_itsumademo idomi tsuzukete ikuo_

_**Everyone: **HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS_

_**Ryoma: **dokomademo tatakai tsuzukete yukou_

_**Everyone:** HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS_

_**Ryoma: **sore ga ore no ikiteru akashi na no sa minna,_  
_tanoshinderu?_

_**Tezuka: **Inui!_

_**Inui: **DATA o ore ni kure_  
_DATA ga ore no TENNIS_

_**Tezuka: **Kikumaru!  
_

_**Eiji: **hengen jizai no NET PLAY_

_**Tezuka: **Kaidoh!  
_

_**Kaidoh: **SNAKE SHOT ga ore no buki_

_**Tezuka: **Fuji!  
_

_**Fuji: **boku no tsubame gaeshi kimi ni wa yaburenai sa_

_**Tezuka: **Kawamura!  
_

_**Taka: **ora ora COME ON BURNING SERVE_

_**Tezuka: **Momoshiro!  
_

_**Momo: **abaremakuru DUNK SMASH de_

_**Tezuka:** Oishi!  
_

_**Oishi: **Itsu made mo idomi tsuzukete yukou_

_**Everyone: **THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS_. _Tezuka!_

_**Tezuka: **Doko made mo tatakai tsuzukete yukou_

_**Everyone: **THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS_

_Ryoma broke into a dance.  
_

_**Ryoma: **sore ga ore no ikiteru akashi na no sa_

_**Kachirou: **shitterukai?_

_**Everyone: **YOU KNOW? _

_**Freshmen trio: **yatsura ga TENNIS no saikyou MEMBER_

_**Katsuo: **shitteru yo_

_**Everyone: **WE KNOW! _

_**Freshmen trio: **yatsura ga Seigaku REGULAR jin_

_**Kachirou: **Kakkoii ne_

_**Everyone: **YOU KNOW? _

_**Freshmen trio: **yatsura ga TENNIS no MIRACLE BOYS_

_**Horio: **ii kanji!_

_**Everyone: **WE KNOW! _

_**Freshmen trio: **yatsura ga Seigaku REGULAR jin_

_**Everyone: **katte katte kachimakuru saikyou no_  
_SEIGAKU regyurra jin ippo mo hikanai makkou shoubu_  
_de aite o tettei teki ni tatakitsubusu no sa_

_They began bouncing from foot to foot and swinging their racket in time with the music. _

_THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS_  
_THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS _

_YES NOW, YES NOW, YES NOW, YES NOW_

_LET'S PLAY!_

_As that music came to end another one began playing, the surrounding lights turned red with a spot light shining on Ryoma as he stood in the front.  
_

_**Ryoma: **Uchimakase TOP ni naru tame ni wa_  
_Yari komero GET sa Itsuka NUMBER ONE_  
_Tooi nukase Kitto kateru hazu da yo_  
_Oshimakure Ippo mo Hiku na GO FORWARD_

_Kotoba ni naranai Otakebi wo_  
_BALL ni takushite SMASH & RECEIVE_  
_Mukatsuku aite ni Me de aizu_  
_Warui na Kyou mo katasete morau ze_  
_YES, I'M ALWAYS WINNER._

_From behind Ryoma the rest of the regulars were revealed, as the younger boy ran towards the right side of the stage. Rackets raised and pointing towards an invisible opponent.  
_

_**Everyone: **Kakenukero ikki ni chouten made_  
_Itsu no hika zettai sekai Number One_

_Ryoma ran down the stage which caused him to come to a stop beside Kaidoh. _

_**Everyone: **Tatakaeba motto tsuyoku nareru sa_

_Raising his racket slowly so it was pointed across from him._

_**Everyone: **Tsukisusume massugu shouri Go Forward  
_

_Ryoma pivoted, and spun his body in a slow turn, so his raised racket was pointing towards the other regulars, who each raised their own racket and pointed them at him in retaliation, before lowering them again. Ryoma ran towards the center of the stage again.  
_

_**Everyone: **Kotoba ni naranai Otakebi wo_

_All of them raised their rackets so it was pointed ahead of him, towards the audience._

_**Everyone:** BALL ni takushite SMASH & RECEIVE_

_They dropped their arm and took a step forward before getting into a stance and swung their racket as if they were returning a ball. _

___**Everyone:**_ Mukatsuku aite ni Me de aizu  
_Warui na Kyou mo katasete morau ze_

_Lining up in a straight line at the front of stage,_

___**Everyone:**_ YES, I'M ALWAYS WINNER

___Each of them lowered themselves into their stance as if they were getting ready to play tennis, before getting out of the stance, and raising their rackets upward again. They took several steps backwards with their racket still pointed before them.  
_

___As the music slowed, they lowered their arms and ran towards where Ryoma was standing and surrounded him; as if Ryoma was their prince, and them his body guards._

* * *

Everyone blinked at that. Fuji chuckled, "At least they got that right. We do tend to surround Ryoma since he's our little baby, or if his in front we're standing behind him. It's kinda interesting. I want to know where this film came from." They glanced at the tensai for several moments before turning away just as the next song began.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: A Tenimyu  
_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, the tenimyu, the songs or anything, just the plot. .

_**Pairing:**_ _Pillar pair and Thrill pair._

_**Summary:** _Non-cannon: Seigaku regulars discover Tenimyu.

* * *

_The regulars - Seigaku regulars, sans Ryoma  
_

_Casual clothes  
_

* * *

_**Tezuka: **Tsuyoku naru no da shouri o te ni suru tame ni wa_  
_saikyou no TEAM o ore wa hikiite idomu_

_ **Oishi: **Totaikaine no kewashii michinori he no ippo_  
_Seigaku no na o kake ima hajimaru hijouna tatakai_

_**Fuji: **Hohoemi no ura ni minagiru toushi_  
_yuujou no kage ni SPARK suru hibana_  
_ikiteru ima no omoi kometa SMASH_  
_kimi no todoke kore ga boku no tamshii no sakebi sa_

_**Everyone: **Kachinokoru zo kachinokoru zo_  
_donna teki ni mo hirumi wa shinai_  
_mae ni susumou mae ni susumou_  
_donna ni mirai ga ibara no michi no kanata demo_

_**Momo: **Yowane o haku na _

_**Kawamura: **Jibun ni uchikatsu shika nai  
_  
_**Kaidoh: **Saikyou POSITION _

_**Tezuka: **Onore no te de tsukamitore_

_**Kikumaru: **Zenkoku seiha _

_**Inui: **Kanarazu hatasu sono hi no tame_

_**Oishi: **Seigaku no na o kake ima hajimaru hijouna tatakai_

_**Fuji: **Yorokobi no hi made tsuzuku kurushimi_  
_namida no kawari ni nagareochiteku ase_  
_uchikaeseru ka massugu sugiru SMASH_  
_wakkate kure kore ga boku no sei ippai na no sa_

_makeru mon ka makeru mon ka_  
_iku zo kakugo wa dekiteru no kai_  
_kisoiaou kisoiaou_  
_shiai o kasanete otogai mitomeaeru made_

_**Everyone: **Kachinokoru zo kachinokoru zo_  
_donna teki ni mo hirumi wa shinai_  
_mae ni susumou mae ni susumou_  
_donna ni mirai ga ibara no michi no kanata demo_  
_donna ni mirai ga ibara no michi no kanata demo_

* * *

"We're so awesome!" Eiji and Momo cheered and started singing, '_kachinokoru zo_' to the amusement of the rest of the group, though Kaidoh did shoot his rival an irritated look but didn't bother to say anything.

Fuji smiled, "We were pretty cool, hm. And we seemed to be quite popular if the crowds cheers mean anything." the tensai slanted a glance towards the teams baby who was lying on his stomach, eyes staring at the television, a fond smile made it's way upon Fuji's lips before he turned back towards the screen as well.

* * *

_**Kikumaru**_: _Inui, why are you in a hot turtleneck?"__  
_

_Everyone voiced their own agreement to what Eiji had said as they moved away from the front of the stage and towards the center.  
_

_**Inui:** We were told to wear black and this is the only black thing I own.  
_

_**Momo:** You have nothing else?  
_

_**Inui: **Though I really like black  
_

_**Kikumaru:** Go shopping?  
_

_**Inui:** Yes I should. I'll ask my mother.  
_

_The crowd laughed at that.  
_

_**Oishi:** Because we're in middle school, right?  
_

_Voiced agreements were issued from the other regulars.  
_

_**Inui:** Fuji. For you, are those your casual clothes?  
_

_**Fuji:** Of course. Lovely right.  
_

_With that Fuji sauntered towards the front of the stage, amongst the screams of the fan girls and flicked his left hand outwards.  
_

_From behind Fuji someone replied that it was too shiny.  
_

_**Momo:** I'm sorry, do you have to walk up like this?  
_

_Momo tried to copy Fuji's movement and got an evil look from the tensai.  
_

_**Fuji:** Got a problem?  
_

_Fuji stalked towards Momo who backed away and denied it, while Eiji approached his best friend trying to calm the light haired male from trying to kill the dunk smash specialist._

* * *

Everyone turned towards Momo and raised an eyebrow, "Really Momo-chii trying to pick a fight with Fujiko. That's really stupid of you." Eiji shook his head at the second year while Kaidoh hissed something about him being the biggest idiot around.

Fuji stared at Momo who backed away, "Sorry Fuji-senpai, beside I would never say something like that to you." sweat dripped down Momo's forehead in apprehension and he sighed in relief when Fuji turned his attention towards Ryoma who had shifted his position, so now he was looking at the tensai.

"I think you look good Syuusuke." Ryoma smiled and turned his attention towards the screen, "All of you look nice in your outfit. Eiji-senpai looks cute with that beanie and red suits you Kaidoh-senpai."

Eiji smiled and bounded towards the small boy, "Thanks ochibi-chan." Kaidoh nodded his thanks with a blush and Fuji grinned ruffling the boys hair. "Eh, what happened? Why does Taka-san look like he wants to hadokyuu me? And Fujiko-chan did you really need to shove the mic into my mouth?"

Fuji chuckled, "Saa, I'm sorry Eijiko." the tensai apologized but appeared nonplus by his actions, actually he was quite amused by what he had done. "But really, I wonder what happened to make me want to put Eijiko's mic into his mouth."

Inui cleared his throat, "Oishi could you rewind it a bit so we can see what Eiji did to warrant someone as kind as Taka to want to hurt him, without his racket, and to have Fuji shove Eiji's mic into his mouth."

Oishi nodded and rewound the tape before pressing play.

* * *

_**Momo:** But! Everyone looks cool, huh. I'm in the usual tank top!  
_

_Oishi laughed and stepped forward.  
_

_**Oishi:** Better than the usual jersey right?  
_

_Momo laughed and Kawamura stepped forward.  
_

_**Kawamura: **But you know. We look like the cover of book #10, don't we?  
_

_Taka glanced at Tezuka briefly before turning his attention towards Momo and Oishi, the latter nodded to what Taka said.  
_

_**Oishi:** That's right. we went for that look.  
_

_Taka smile disappeared at what Oishi said.  
_

_**Kawamura:** But I was left out of that cover  
_

_Oishi looked shocked and what Taka said and Fuji covered his mouth.  
_

_**Kikumaru:** Well you know? The popularity vote didn't..."  
_

_Eiji didn't get to finish because Fuji quickly covered the redheads mouth, while purposely or not, causing the mic to enter his mouth to silence him. Inui reprimanded Eiji for his words before grabbing Taka-san by the ears as he made his way towards the acrobat who was being blocked by Fuji.  
_

_**Momo:** That's all right Taka-san. It looks good on you. Better than the usual tank top right?"  
_

_Oishi laughed and walked forward with his hand held outwards.  
_

_**Oishi:** Better than the usual jersey, right!  
_

_**Kawamura:** Thank-you  
_

_Kaidoh cleared his throat and walked towards the front of the stage amongst the cheers of the girls in the crowd and held his hands out to his side.  
_

_**Kaidoh:** Today, don't I... (Crossing his arms he trailed off) Today don't I look different?  
_

_**Kikumaru: **Ah your pants are long! Your wearing long pants!  
_

_Various agreements were heard causing Kaidoh to turn towards them asked them to look more closely and started gesturing towards his head which caused Inui to point at the snake shot player in realization.  
_

_**Inui:** It's red!  
_

_Everyone started repeating red causing Kaidoh to look towards his teammates,  
_

_**Kaidoh:** I told think it's my color.  
_

_The crowd cheered and several of the members kept repeating 'it's red, it's red' in the background, Oishi walked forward and laughed.  
_

_**Oishi:** Better than the usual tank top, right!  
_

_Momo looked shocked by what Oishi said before laughing and walking forward as well and retaliated to what Oishi said by replying that it was better then the usual hairstyle which caused the vice captain to cover his hair. In the back Fuji agreed to what Momo said.  
_

_Towards the other side, Tezuka cleared his throat and stepped forward and the fan girls screamed as he did so, but he didn't say anything just played with shirt and stared at his teammates.  
_

_**Inui:** Tezuka! Where did you buy your clothes?  
_

_**Tezuka:** In shibuya  
_

_The fan girls screamed.  
_

_**Oishi:** (Looking confused) In Shibuya (Shocked looked) No way you didn't... You didn't shop in a department store, did you?_

_**Tezuka:** What do you mean "no way".  
_

_Momo laughed at hearing that. **Momo: **You serious.  
_

_Tezuka nodded his head._

* * *

Everyone didn't know what to think to that. They had no idea why it was so shocking for someone to go shopping in Shibuya. Sharing confused looks they were about to question what everyone was wondering when a cry of pain was heard and everyone turned towards Momo who was clutching at his head.

"Itai, what was that for Eiji-senpai?" Momo yelled out towards the redhead who was pouting at the second year, "Why did you hit me for?"

Crossing his arms, Eiji's lower lips protruded before he latched himself upon Oishi in a protective hug causing Fuji to chuckle in realization, Ryoma smirked, Tezuka shook his head and Inui scribbled into his notebook. "Momo your so mean to your senpai." Blue eyes narrowed at his junior, "For shame Momo, for shame!" The redhead shook his head in disappointment.

Momo released his head and looked at his senpai in confusion, wondering what he had done to the redhead that would warrant him getting whacked for. Ryoma glanced at his best friend with amused eyes, "Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai is talking about the way you spoke to Oishi-senpai."

Eiji nodded his head, "Don't talk that way about my aibou, Momo-chan." The redhead stuck out his tongue. The redhead turned his attention towards Taka, "Ne, Taka-san, I'm sorry about what I said. I don't even know why I said something like that and what were we talking about anyways? What's the cover of book #10, nya?"

"It's fine, Eiji." Taka replied with a smile. "But I don't know what that is either." agreements meant what the sushi chief said as they all turned back to the screen deciding to ignore that as something unimportant.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma  
_


End file.
